This is an application for renewal of a highly successful, competitive and comprehensive institutional postdoctoral training program in magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) and spectroscopy (MRS) that has been in place at Vanderbilt University since 2003. The preceptor faculty comprise an experienced and expert group of research scientists engaged in the development and application of MR methods in several different important research areas and across different scales. MR methods serve not only as the single most important modality in diagnostic imaging but also provide crucial insights into biological processes and structure to address fundamental questions in biomedical research. Despite continuing advances in MR technology, there is a shortage and a critical need for appropriately trained scientists capable of fully exploiting the potential of MR techniques. We have developed a comprehensive training program in biomedical MRI and MRS designed for outstanding postdoctoral scientists from different backgrounds. Some have been exposed to imaging and MR methods before, but others have had little previous significant experience in biomedical MRI and MRS. Postdoctoral trainees from physics, chemistry, biology, engineering or medicine receive thorough and exemplary instruction in all of the cognate areas relevant to biomedical NMR in a coherent program that includes 25 Ph.D faculty and staff experienced in biomedical MRI/S and their applications. In addition, trainees pursue applications (mainly) in neuroscience, radiology, cancer and metabolic disorders and are co-mentored by collaborators from relevant clinical departments. The formal training includes an educational program, consisting of courses, seminars, and journal clubs;a practical program, consisting of faculty-led tutorials and practical training;and a research program, in which trainees are integrated into an active research program. These programs illustrate most major aspects of the applications of MR methods in humans and animals. Trainees have access to outstanding facilities including three research-dedicated human MR systems (2 at 3T and one 7T);animal MR systems at 4.7T, 7T, and 9.4T;and other imaging modalities (including ultrasound and optical imaging, microCT, microSPECT and microPET). Trainees are mentored in the ethics and methods of biomedical research, as well as in grant writing and other important career skills. The programs, personnel, and facilities at Vanderbilt provide outstanding opportunities for advanced training in biomedical NMR of the highest caliber, and will ensure that the remarkable insights into biology and disease that are possible with MRI and MRS will be realized.